


Renegade.

by Jack_H



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Fantastic, Fights, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: — Ты знаешь, почему у нас чёрные Дельты? Не только потому, что мы секретная организация, нет. Я думаю, это еще и знак траура, скорби. Скорби по тем, кого мы теряем каждый чертов день на этой проклятой работе. Ты так не думаешь?





	Renegade.

**Author's Note:**

> AU по Секции 31 с моими мыслями и теориями.

Орбитальная станция в безлюдной части глубокого космоса медленно вращалась вокруг своей оси, обеспечивая искусственную гравитацию внутренним помещениям. Находящаяся в сравнительной близости красная карликовая звезда бросала на металлический корпус станции желто-красноватые лучи, заставляя тританиум блестать от игры света на своих пластинах.

Если бы не космический вакуум, то можно было бы слышать, как работают маневровые двигатели, оставляющие такое громадное сооружение на чётко заданной орбите, не позволяя отойти ни на йоту в этом холодном безвоздушном пространстве. Можно было бы слышать то, как тихо поскрипывает и трещит корпус под силовыми щитами, как стучат сапоги офицеров по металлическим палубам, как шумит плазменная сварка у инженерных служб. Но нет, космос — тихое место. Ни сигналов, ни свиста, ни шёпота — лишь холод и мрак, сковывающие кровь.

Стуча подошвами тяжёлых ботинок, коммандер размеренным шагом передвигалась по внутреннему кольцу станции, на ходу вчитываясь в отчет на персональном ПАДДе. Кивая проходящим мимо офицерам, она не глядя продолжала свой путь, зная станцию, как свои пять пальцев. Дойдя до нужной двери, она нажала на клавишу на панели, открывая створки и входя внутрь.

Слабо освещаемая синими огнями телепортационная комната гармонировала со всей остальной станцией. Минимум изыска, максимум напущенной загадочности и таинственности. Ни единого знака Звёздного Флота или Федерации, не считая Дельт на их груди.

Скучающий энсин инженерной службы тут же вытянулся при виде старшего офицера, подрываясь со своего стула и складывая руки за спиной по стойке "смирно".

— Мэм, — кивнул энсин, не ослабляя стойку.

— Вольно, энсин, — коммандер легко улыбнулась, проходя вглубь помещения и вставая на мигающую платформу.

Находящаяся в "спящем" режиме платформа сразу же активизировалась, как только тяжёлые ботинки ступили на гладкую стеклянную поверхность. Слабое мерцание тут же сменилось на постоянный белый свет, пробивающийся из-под чёрных сапог и освещающий заправленные в ботинки чёрные брюки.

— Куда прикажете, мэм? — спросил энсин, кладя руки на панель координат.

— Мой корабль, перенос с платформы на платформу, — приказала коммандер, блокируя ПАДД и убирая его в поясной чехол, складывая руки за спину.

— Есть, мэм, — тихий писк панели последовал за ответом энсина, который сразу же прекратился. — Готов к переносу.

— Запускайте.

Один из трех столбцов на панели медленно пошёл вверх под пальцами энсина, начиная процесс телепортации. Золотое свечение объяло тело коммандера с ног до головы, расщепляя его на атомы, чтобы собрать его снова в точке назначения. Отблеск от телепортации отразился на стенах всей комнаты, включая черную форму офицера. Блеснув в последний раз, золотой свет скакнул по чёрной Дельте-коммуникатору, что была аккуратно закреплена на его отглаженной форме.

***

Тихий приятный для уха звук отозвался от стен корабля, эхом возвращаясь к эпицентру. Золотое свечение, несколько секунд отражаясь от зеркальных панелей вокруг платформы, плавно погасло, оставляя коммандера одну в телепортационной. Корабль был пуст, практически целиком. Находясь на стыковке со станцией, экипаж был отправлен в непродолжительный отпуск, а сам корабль был занят лишь двумя инженерными бригадами.

И сейчас коммандер в одиночестве стояла на стеклянной платформе телепорта, с лёгкой улыбкой на лице смотря на переборки своего родного дома. Легко ступив с платформы, она быстро направилась по пустым коридорам, от стен которых ее шаги отражались гулким эхом.

Освещаемые лишь слабым синим светом, не тратя лишнюю энергию, коридоры ощущались совершенно иначе. Ни единого звука от кого-либо из экипажа, ни единого сообщения по внутренней связи, ни единого писка настенных панелей — лишь тихий гул внутренних систем корабля, поддерживающих гравитацию и жизнеобеспечение, и ее шаги по металлическому полу.

Подойдя к дверям турболифта, коммандер нажала на кнопку вызова, и двери практически тут же с тихим шипением отворились ей навстречу, впуская ее во внутрь. Лишь только стоило ей войти в квадратную кабину с серебряным покрытием внутренних переборок, как двери с таким же тихим шипением закрылись, и интерком тихо пискнул, ожидая команды.

— Мостик, — коротко приказала она.

Интерком подтверждающе просигналил, и система подъема с жужжанием заработала, перенося коммандера в нужную ей секцию на нужную палубу, с быстрой скоростью перемещая кабину.

— Мостик, — доложил компьютер, останавливая кабину турболифта и открывая двери.

Ступив на гладкую черную поверхность пола, коммандер застыла, привычно складывая руки за спиной. Каждый раз, как она появлялась здесь, был как первый. Вид открытого космоса сквозь обзорный экран, блеск станционного корпуса, проплывающие мимо ремонтные дроны и стыкующиеся вдалеке шаттлы — каждый из этих видов словно зарисовывался в её голове, отражаясь на темно-серой радужке глаз, навсегда оставаясь в памяти. Каждый был словно произведение искусства — весь этот переизбыток неописываемых цветов, чернота космоса, серебро обшивки, синева и зелень туманностей, ярко-голубые и огненно-красные звезды — она просто не могла не застыть хотя бы на секунду, чтобы этим полюбоваться. Любой, кто служил в Звездном Флоте, согласился бы с ней.

Сейчас же она стояла на совершенно пустом, оставленном, но не покинутом мостике ее корабля, где она служила в должности первого офицера. Каждая из консолей, на любой из станций, сейчас была погашена, и лишь внешние лучи из открытого космоса освещали все помещение, отражаясь от зеркальных поверхностей пола и консолей.

Даже сейчас, полностью пустой, без включённых систем, с естественным светом, это был ее корабль. Звездолёт класса "Уолкер", модифицированный под нужды их службы. Регистрационный номер NCC-1035, USS "Renegade". Отступник. Название, данное этому кораблю, было чертовски ироничным, учитывая то, как и где они работали.

Пройдя чуть дальше по тёмной, отражающей игру света сквозь обзорный экран поверхности пола, коммандер остановилась, кладя руки на спинку капитанского кресла. Оно находилось чётко перед турболифтом, являясь неким центром всего мостика. Внешне корабль ничем не отличался от остальных судов этого же класса, однако по своей начинке, по боевой и технической мощи это было совершенно иное создание. "Renegade" вовсе не был исследовательским или медицинским кораблём, нет. С момента своего выхода из сухого дока на "Утопии Планитии" это был боевой корабль, способный противостоять клингонским Хищным Птицам.

Это коммандеру нравилось больше всего. Она не была медицинским или научным работником, нет. Она была боевым офицером, желающим познавать дивные новые миры без опаски, не страшась лишний раз поднять щиты и активировать фазерные батареи. Капитан каждый раз шутил, что ей стоит носить не черную Дельту, а золотую с мечом и земным шаром по центру.

Мало кто его понимал, но она легко ухмылялась на этот комментарий, подсознательно соглашаясь с ним. Тихо вздохнув, она отпрянула от спинки кресла и направилась к дверям по левой стороне мостика.

Лёгкое нажатие пальца на консоль, и двери переговорной разъехались в стороны, приглашая ее внутрь. Широкая тёмная комната вообще не освещалась сейчас сторонними источниками света. Лишь отражение лучей звезды от поверхности станции и корабля, что попадали через широкое окно. Но даже этого хватало для того, чтобы осмотреть всю переговорную. Длинный стол в конце комнаты, с несколькими стульями по сторонам, для старших офицеров мостика. Несколько консолей по стенам, каждая из которых сейчас была выключена, и небольшой столик вдоль одного из окон, ровно напротив входной двери.

Сейчас перед этим столиком стоял высокий мужчина в расстегнутой форменке. Полы его чёрной повседневной куртки были разведены в сторону, и клапан воротника легко задевал бледную кожу шеи, двигаясь под каждым вздохом.

— Коммандер, — он хриплым голосом поприветствовал ее. — Проходите.

— Капитан, — она формально кивнула, входя внутрь и закрывая за собой двери. — Мне поступил отчёт о завершении ремонтных работ. Все системы в норме и готовы к работе. Осталось лишь заменить дилитиевые кристаллы и погрузить последние контейнеры с антивеществом.

— Хорошо, — капитан коротко кивнул, даже не повернувшись.

Он так и стоял, широко расставив руки, опираясь на деревянную поверхность столика, напрягая свои плечи. Даже под плотной тканью куртки было видно, как напряжено все его тело. Каждый нерв, каждая мышца, каждая клетка так и говорила о том, что он сейчас далеко не в лучшем состоянии.

Его голова, чуть опущенная вниз, немного подрагивала от резких вдохов, что разрывали тишину. Пустой, словно неживой взгляд, был устремлен в чёрный вакуум космоса, желая соединиться с ним в диком танце, стать одним целым. Но единственное, что он сейчас мог, это стоять и смотреть на все это сквозь прочное стекло обзорного окна.

— Ты знаешь, почему у нас чёрные Дельты? — резко спросил капитан, подняв голову, но не обернувшись. — Не только потому, что мы секретная организация, нет. Я думаю, это еще и знак траура, скорби. Скорби по тем, кого мы теряем каждый чертов день на этой проклятой работе. Ты так не думаешь?

— Кто? — тихо спросила коммандер, дрогнув голосом.

— Наши с тобой предшественники. Ты ведь помнишь их, не так ли? — он взмахнул головой, усмехаясь. — Казалось бы, они только что передали нам командование кораблём, уйдя на повышение, но вот и все.

Коммандер вздохнула, проходя вглубь переговорной, отсоединяя с пояса ПАДД вместе с креплением и откладывая его на широкий стол.

— Они были на разведывательной миссии в глубине Ромуланской империи, — он тем временем продолжил. — Жили среди гражданских, не выделяясь, не раскрывая себя. Как обычные фермеры.

Он горько усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— Их убили лишь за то, что они были землянами. Расстреляли, без суда, следствия или чего-то ещё. Их не раскрыли, убили просто так, — капитан издал странный смешок, похожий больше на всхлип. — А тела выбросили в воздушный шлюз, не удосужившись даже закрыть им глаза.

— Мы оба знали, на что мы подписываемся, когда оканчивали Академию и соглашались на эту работу, — тихо ответила коммандер, возвращаясь к двери и медленно поворачиваясь.

— Я не думал, что мы будем терять своих друзей каждый день, — капитан развернулся к ней лицом, посмотрев на своего первого офицера.

Они оба выглядели совсем не так, как те же десять лет назад. На лицах обоих отпечатался весь тот ад, через который им удалось пройти. Вся та боль, тяжесть груза, что накладывалась на их плечи каждый день — все это давало знать, и с каждым днем все больше и больше. Самое болезненное здесь было то, что они могли поделиться этим лишь друг с другом.

По большинству документов их не существовало вовсе, а те, кто был с ними лично знаком, толком и не знали, где и с кем они служат. Они полагались только на себя, и ни на кого более.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — неожиданно спросил капитан.

Для любого другого подобный переход показался бы максимально странным, и сторонний человек предложил бы ему наведаться к доктору. Но коммандер же просто расстегнула свою форменку, расправляя воротник и разминая запястные суставы.

— Нам обоим это сейчас будет кстати, — она неопределённо взмахнула головой, и это было сигналом.

Полностью развернувшись, капитан взял со столика два плоских, с ладонь длиной, узких предмета. Внешне они чем-то выглядели как рукоятки от фазеров, разве что длиннее. Бросив один из них коммандеру, он взял в руку свой, крутанув рукой.

Коммандер, поймав это устройство на лету, взвесила его в ладони, привыкая к тяжести металла. Точное нажатие на одну из клавиш на тёмной рукояти — и из передней части устройства с тихим лязгом вышло лезвие меча, подстраиваясь под рост своего владельца. Капитан сделал то же самое, пробующе взмахивая оружием, вспоминая забытые чувства.

— Потанцуем, — хмыкнула коммандер, быстро двигаясь вперёд.

Какие-то два метра — и тяжелые матовые лезвия клинков встретились друг с другом, высекая яркие искры в тьму помещения. Комната наполнилась звоном металла и тихими выдохами дерущихся — короткий обмен ударами, и они оба отошли на прежние позиции, примеряясь к противнику.

Рывок — и снова обмен ударами. Капитан сходу нанёс рубящий удар сверху, заставляя коммандера защищаться. Заблокировав его клинок, она быстро оттолкнула противника ногой, сама же наощупь открывая двери.

Теперь пространства для боя было больше — весь мостик был в их распоряжении. Это было удобно — огромное свободное пространство с естественными препятствиями было тем, чем нужно.

Капитан усмехнулся, быстро преследуя свою противницу. Вновь скрестившись клинками, они быстро сменили позиции, каждым шагом нанося новый удар. Удар — блокировка. Выпад — ответный удар. Удар — переход. Они превосходно знали друг друга уже много лет, но каждый такой поединок был словно способ узнать друг друга ещё лучше. Заимствуя приёмы друг друга, изучая и раскрывая слабые позиции, атакуя и защищаясь, они словно были друг у друга в головах. И не нужно было ничего больше.

Звон клинков и яркие искры от тяжёлых ударов наполняли мостик, отблескивая отлетающей с бешеной скоростью металлической стружкой на блестящем полу. Скрип подошв, тяжёлые вздохи, сдержанные от боли в руках стоны — это был лучший способ выпустить пар.

Отбив выпад своего противника, коммандер быстро прокрутилась на месте, с силой ударяя капитана под коленный сгиб, заставляя споткнуться. Казалось бы, ещё один удар, и победа будет ее, но нет. Быстро прокрутив клинок в руке, он приставил острие к ее горлу, заставляя встрепенуться.

— Мне кажется, на этот раз победа за мной, — капитан хмыкнул, покачав головой.

— Не-а, — коммандер смело усмехнулась, кивая вниз.

Если бы лезвие ее меча не было бы убрано в нужный момент, то тело ее капитана сейчас было бы пробито насквозь, от грудной клетки до позвоночника. Резонно кивнув, капитан сложил свой меч и громко усмехнулся. Секунду спустя они оба зашлись в неконтролируемом усталом смехе, что эхом раздавался на пустом мостике.

Подав руку, коммандер помогла ему подняться, и, опираясь на плечо своего старшего офицера, капитан медленно направился в сторону турболифта.

— А если бы ты не успела? — он поинтересовался сквозь смех.

— Стала бы следующим капитаном, — коммандер покачала головой. — Мне пойдут три полоски на рукавах.

— О, нет, в этой вселенной другие правила, — капитан не согласился, вызывая турболифт.

— Очень жаль, знаешь ли, — коммандер первая вошла в кабину, издевательски улыбаясь.

Удивлённо подняв брови, капитан медленно вошёл вслед за ней. Мостик же тем временем полностью был залит солнечным светом он красной карликовой звезды, что была центром этой звёздной системы. Станция успела достаточно прокрутиться вокруг своей оси, чтобы свет падал на корабль целиком, освещая его от первой палубы до мостика внизу корпуса. Лучи, проникая сквозь обзорный экран, утопали в темноте консольных панелей, серебре переборок, коже стульев. Отражаясь от зеркальной поверхности пола, свет переходил на потолок, тем самым освещая все пространство мостика. Капитан, в последний раз глянув на обжигающе красивый вид, нажал на клавишу закрытия дверей.

— Десятый носовой! — компьютер принял команду, оповестив сигналом интеркома. — Я хочу шоколадный торт.

— С горячим какао, — добавила коммандер.

Кабина турболифта наполнилась задорным смехом.


End file.
